Lost Heart
by Kohakufire
Summary: Kohaku loves Rin but he catches his girlfriend kissing his enemy so they break up and he refuses to take her back and what does she do? R


Kohaku and Rin

will never last

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn't but you did you took my last dream!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin! I'm sick of you and your toying with my heart just go away! I can't take it anymore! yells her now ex boyfriend Kohaku

Kohaku! I wasn't! I love you alot! yells Rin trying to tell him that it was true and that she really did love him!

No! I have heard enough from you Rin! I'm going home! says Kohaku now turning his back to her and started to walk to his House

But Kohaku! I...! yells Rin but doesn't know how to finsh to keep him to stay around!

So he got away? asked one of her friends Kako!

Yes! He did! Gr...why doesn't he get it I love him! she askes!

Maybe cause he always catches you and Sesshomaru behind the football field kissing? You know if you are going out with a guy you might want to stay with him and only kiss him cause if you kiss another guy infront of your Boyfirend then he will get mad at you for cheating cause Kohaku took it 12 times and i guess the 13 time he couldn't forgive you and i would really understand why cause it hurts to have something like that happened to me! says Kako to her firend!

Which one i love kohaku cause he's cute and nice with a good sence of humor! and Sesshomaru he just is hot cause he plays Football and everyother sport but Kohaku had alot of girls going for him and now they can cause i am going to ask Sesshomaru to date me! says Rin!

You know if you don't want Kohaku then he's mine! says her friend running off to catch up to him!

Thanks big help to me! i guess! says Rin in a very Soft voice!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kohaku's POV

Sango! Aneue! i'm home you here? yells Kohaku as he enters the house to find a note to him!

Dear Little brother!

I'm out with my friends! I will be home about 7:30 or later! I called in pizza and So you shouldn't be hungery and if you need anything you know where Kagome's Phone number is same with my Cell! So make sure you do your homework and be in bed asleep by the time i get home!

love ya,

Big sister!

Please! Just shut up aneue! I need your help and your not home! thats great what a nice helping family! if we really have one! says Kohaku as he rips up the note!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV!

Rin is on the internet talking to Shori her other Best f'riend!

Chick12meShori HotrinlyRin

Hotrinly:Hey BFF!

Chick12me: hey! heard you broke up with Kohaku!\

Hotrinly:I didn't he broke up with me!

Chick12me: he saw you and Sesshmaru again?

Hotrinly: Yay! but Kohaku did Love me and all I could do was Mess around and play with his heart!

Chick12me: so which one?

Hotrinly: i don't know which one would you pick?

Chick12me: kohaku! he's in your grade level and Sesshomaru is to old for you he's a collage student

Hotrinly: Good point! But after today i don't think kohaku will ever talk to me again!

Chick12me: you don't know that!

Hotrinly: g2g my mom is calling me to dinner! See ya at school!

Chick12me: okay bye

Hotrinly has signed out!

Chick12me has signed out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kohaku POV

I can't sleep! he says to himself and where is Sango it's 12:45 am

Grr...! he says as he gets up and gets on the computer and see's Rin's name online!

Great it's her! he thinks to himself!

Message pops up of rin to his computer!

hotrinly: Hey Lips

Paindeath: what do you want rin?

hotrinly: to talk to you!

Paindeath: you got what you want so speak or I'm leaving!

Hotrinly: Kohaku! I'm sorry about today i might have kissed Sesshomaru But i still love you!

Paindeath: thats not going to change my ways I already have a new girlfriend!

Hotrinly: who?

Paindeath:her name starts with a k and ends with a o

Hotrinly:Kako?

Paindeath: Yup! bingo!

hotrinly: but thats my best friend!

Paindeath: not like you care you cheated on me and think a simple sorry will do i know you once i take you back you will go back to Sesshomaru! well if i was wastful to you then you could have gotten rid of me years ago!

Hotrinly: but i don't love sesshomaru i love you!

Paindeath: liar!

Paindeath has signed out!

hotrinly: why did you leave hey thats not nice come back!

Hotrinly has signed offf

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RinPov!

Kohaku! crys Rin with tears Streaming down her cheeks!

Rin! yells one of her friends Rin! Rin!

Kohaku! I need you! says Rin laying her head on her desk in the 3 hour of math which was her most hated class cause it's the only one that she doesn't have Kohaku in!

Rin! Rin! hey Rin! says her friend! shakeing her to wake up and to stop crying!

I WANT MY KOHAKU! crys Rin as she hugs her binder and crying on it

Well! Rin you missed out he's mine now! says Kako!

Kako! Please go! says Shori

Fine! says Kako as she walks off

You will be fine Rin any guy would die to have you has a Girlfriend! says her friend in way to cheer her up!

No! they won't do i want my Kohaku! The Kohaku i have come to love in time and is now gone and is disappering from me i need to recall him i need him back i am a mess! she says!

You can't he belongs to Kako now! says Shori!

No! He doesn't he belongs to me! I stole his first kiss! I stole his lips they are mine! He is mine! says Rin! recalling their first kiss!

Really?asks Shori!

Yes! we have kissed we were in love in childhood! says Rin!

(a/n you know in the show Rin loves Kohaku or as they act that way)

school bell rings time for the next class which is P.E

Look it's Kohaku and Kako what are they doing? asks a girl in the class!

They are going out they are Boyfriend and Girlfriend! answers her friend that asked!

Really they are really cute together but Rin and Him were better! say the girl!

i know it's sad that Rin had to cheat on him and ruin it for them! says a boy that stands next to them!

Look it's Rin! says a Girl!

Hey Rin! do you like it that your best friend stole your ex boyfriend? yells a boy!

Yay! Rin do you like it that you just gave your future to a brat? says a Girl next to him!

Rin feels a odd feeling on her shoulder and looks at who it is! Don't listen to them Rin! Says Kohaku and smiles!

KOHAKU! COME HERE PLEASE! yells kako!

Yes! well hope to talk to you later!says kohaku to her and runs off!

Wow! did he touched you and talked to you?asks shori!

Yay! it was weird! i guess that's one reason i fell in love with him is cause he's weird and quiet!

No! you will never get him back ever! says Kako as she walks up to them holding Kohaku's hand!

Kako please just leave! yells shori in anger this time!

Fine! But first a question! Rin do you want to eat lunch with Kohaku and I? she asks!

Sure! says Rin

Okay! meet us at the enterence to the school we will go somewhere out of the School! says Kako!

okay! says Rin in a sad voice from now seeing her favorite boy with her best friend

Kohaku! please can i tell you something! come here it's a secret! says Kako!

Umm...okay! he says and lowers his ear to her as she says something!

Kiss me make Rin really mad! she says in his Ear!

But...why! he asks

Don't go up against me just do it! she yells!

Rin is still watching! he adds

So what you belong to me now! and no one will take you away! she yells at him!

I'M SICK OF HEARING EVERYONE SAY I BELONG TO THEM I DON'T I DON'T BELOONG TO ANYONE! yells Kohaku! I HATE YOU AND I HATE RIN! he adds AND DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME! as he runs off out of their sight!

See look what you did Rin! says Kako

SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU! yells shori with a long smack at the end of it!

Owwwww! why did you do that? askes Kako!

Stop acting like kohaku belongs to you all he is to you and a step in till your boyfriend comes back from the USA so stop using other people's boyfriends to make you happy! she yells!

please! i was wrong to make kohaku mine and call him Mine and now look i made him run off! says Rin crying

Rin! please as your best friend STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S YOUR FAULT! yells shori IF YOU WANT TO BE THE VICTUM THEN GO AHEAD! BUT I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THE BLAME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku's POV

Heart brakeing that all Rin does! I hate her she keeps braking my heart! yells kohaku as he runs to his house!

SANGO! ANEUE! PLEASE ARE YOU HOME! PLEASE! yells Kohaku as he runs in the door to see no one home!

Kohaku runs to the kitchen and grabs the sharps knife! he can find and runs to his room and locks the door as he gently places the knife on his wrists! I'm sorry Rin I love you more then my Life! But I guess I was wrong! But if i Die be happy with Sesshomaru! I know you love him more then me! says Kohaku! Then He pushes the blade down on his wrists and moves it across to cause the blood to flow fastly!

OHHHH...CRAP! he yells as he can't stop the blood and everything becomes blurry and he becomes dizzy and finally everything goes black!

The next thing kohaku knew he was in his bed w/ Sango and Rin and Miroku around him bed yelling for a Doctor!

S...Sa...Sango! he says weakly

Kohaku! your okay! Don't worry the doctor will come to see you soon! says Sango with tears coming down heavly

As Kohaku slips back into sleep and finally is dreaming!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's Pov!

It's all my fault! she says! as she picks up his hand and holds it to her face!

Rin! You don't need to do that he's still my boyfriend remember! Says Kako as she enters the room and sits in the seat she was sitting at and takes his hand!

Kohaku! I'm so sorry this happened! Please say something kohaku! i can't live without you! says Kako!

R...IN! RIN! RIN! yells Kohaku opening his eyes and sitting up and looking around not to see her only Kako smiling at him!

Where is R...! only to be cut off and shocked to find Kako's lips against his!

Rin walks in to see them and a sad look comes on her face and she starts to walk out!

R...I...N! he says and having trouble for Kako's tongue was in his mouth and he couldn't speak clearly!

Kohaku? she says as she turns to him!

Rin! and get out of my mouth! he yells as he pushes Kako away! stay out of my mouth! he adds and walks to Rin and looks in her eyes deeply!

Kohaku! your scaring me please stop! she says! can't stop looking into his eyes!

No Rin! he says! I love you to much to let you go but i can't hold you but i wish i could!

Kohaku!says Rin Kohaku please i am so sorry please take me back please i'm begging you i love you! she yells pushing her head into his chest!

GET AWAY FROM HIM! yells Kako! as she walks to them and grabs Kohaku's arm and pulls him into her

What are you doing? he struggles!

Kohaku! why do you wish not to be with me! I'm the one who will now steal your heart! she yells as she calls up the powers of her heart and pushes her hand into his body and reaches for his heart!

What are you doing? Rin yells!

He doesn't need a heart if it's to you so i will break his heart and then he will do everything i say! we will be together forever! she answers as she gets closer to his heart and touches it and grabs it and starts to tug on it!

Owwww! Pl...!yells kohaku as he is shortly cut off by his heart leaving him and as he falls to the floor!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Kohaku! yells Rin as she knees to his side and takes him in her arms! Kohaku please! don't leave me! don't lose your heart to her! please!

Hahahaha Kohaku please come to me! says Kako!

Yes! my love! says Kohaku as he gets up off the floor with emotionless eyes and looks at kako!

Ko...Kohaku please come back! I love you! says Rin with her tears coming

Kohaku is silent and is cuddling Kako in his arms!

Your so nice to me Kohaku! says Kako!

Only for you no one else! says Kohaku coming in and takes her lips in his!

Nothing stopped their except the brethes they needed!

Stop it kohaku! yells Rin! pushing Kako!

Rin he's mine you never will have him cause look! explains Kako as she holds up the many parts of his heart! as she holds them! you have to put them in him but you can't cause you don't have them! i do! she adds!

Give them to me! Now! she yells at Kako! she holds out her hand!

No! he's mine and is never to be yours!yells Kako!

Please Kako! Don't you want him to really love you don't you really want him to say it and not mock you when you do say it cause you tell him too! Please look at him! says Rin and points to him standing there looking at both of the them fighting!

His eyes they are blank! I loved him for the story his eyes said and now they say nothing at all they are just empty! she says to Rin!

See! he's missing the chance to tell you what his eyes are saying now they show nothing to you! says Rin!

He loved you and thats why i did that cause i want him to be mine! she yells

But let him made the choose! You should want it to be that way cause me and you can't stand to look at him like that it's just scary and his eyes look lonely and cold and unemotional it's sad! don't you want him to tell you his story by his eyes? she says!

I do! but...cut off by Sango knocking her out and stealing the shards and giving them to Rin!

Put my brother's heart in or i will kill you! she orders!

Fine fine! says Rin in a scared but unhappy voice!

She places one by one heart shard back in and his body fall to the ground and he is out!

Sango! he's really cold like death! Rin says to Sango!

What? she yells Fells his forehead! Ohh...No!

What!asks Rin

Lay him down and don't fiddle around if we don't find his true love he is going to die! Yells Sango! running off!

But Sango i'm his true love! yells Rin! I...am! she adds!

Right! but you can't be! can you? she askes

Yes! I'm! see! she says as she walks to Kohaku bed side and bends down to his mouth and loks at him deeply in thought and then pulls back her hair behind her ears!

Rin! Just go ahead Kiss him! save him! save his eyes and his stories! yells Kako! as she falls backwards to the ground

Okay! I have been wanting to do this to him forever and here's my chance! she says as her lips meet his and she gently brushes his hair away from his face and she lays on him and contines to kiss him! wrapping her arms around his neck!

Ummmm...! kohaku lets out all his pain! and looks up at Rin kissing him and doesn't know he is awake! he starts to kiss her back and opens his mouth that allows her tongue into his mouth as he did to her's and he wraps her into him and loves her more then love itself!

Kohaku! she says as she breaks the kiss and looks deep in his emotion eyes that tell his story of his love for her

Rin! he says as a smile comes to his face!

A blush comes to her face as she looks at him in the eyes!

You taking me back? she asks

Yes! Rin! I'm! i have seen hom you would die if i didn't but yet i have seen how much you love me and i am going to trust you this tie and that you will not go back to sesshomaru! he says to her

I won't cause your lips are alot more softer then him! she says and laughs!

Then they kohaku grabs her head and pushes her into his lips and they starts to kiss a romantic and love kiss!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know it's a bad way to end a story but i like the ending will R&R please and thank you! D


End file.
